Unexpected Kink
by akabachi
Summary: Maybe the relationship between Hatori and Ayame Sohma isn't as platonic as it seems. OOC, fluffy, lemony goodness. Ayame/Hatori slash. Rated M for later chapters, and the "OH GOD MY EYES" factor. R&R plzkthx.
1. Dirty Dishes

Ayame/Hatori slash. Very OOC. Fluff, lemon, lemon, lemon! Quite an Acid!fic. Read at your own risk. I think if this actually happened in Furuba, the universe would have actually folded onto its self. Read safe – swallow any food or liquid that may be in your mouth at this time, and put down any pointy objects.

Rated M for later chapters, and for the maiming of Fruits Basket's fandom.

Disclaimer – I do not own Fruits Basket, although I wish I did. Oh, the things I'd do with those characters… shudde

**Unexpected Kink**

"_Uggh, disgusting. Disgusting dirty dishes! It was Rit-chan's turn tonight. That whiney bastard is so irresponsible…He dresses like a girl, maybe I should just do him a favourite and cut it off."_

It was late evening at the main house, and for the second day in a row, Hatori was entrusted with the job of cleaning up the after dinner mess. He loathed it more than anything else in the world, but it wasn't too bad when he remembered to bring a pair of his trusty latex gloves.

The man froze. Oh, surely it was the fumes from the industrial strength dish soap that causead him to hallucinate such awful music, As his scrubbing on the dish in his hand slowed, the sound got louder and more distinct. Yes, that was indeed horrible, old porno music. He clearly heard the "bow-chicka-wow-wow" that floated through the air.

_"What the fucking hell…"_ Hatori thought, as he suddenly realized that yes, his day could get worse. Suddenly his train of thought changed. Maybe he wasn't going crazy… Maybe he was just having a seizure, or a stroke. Now he could smell burning candles. Cinnamon candles, his favourite scent. "_No, no stroke… I've finally gone crazy."_ Hatori went back to scrubbing the germ laden dishes.

"It's alright, Tori. I can smell the candles, too. And hear the music," a silky voice hissed from the doorway. Hatori turned around to face the snake; Ayame Sohma. He stood, leaning against the doorway with the stereo remote in his left hand. Ayame smirked as he turned the volume of the music up a little bit louder. He then casually tossed the remote over his shoulder, and Hatori barely heard it thunk on the carpet over the sound of the horrible music.

Aaya sure knew how to make Hatori's pants magically tighter in a matter of seconds. Ayame wore a surgical mask, and what looked like brand new leather pants. On his chest and torso he wore nothing but straps, all connected by a metal ring in the center of his upper body. The snake glided forward, toward him. Hatori buried his face in the crook of the other man's neck, and felt Ayame slither his arms around his own waist. He planted both of his hands firmly on Aaya's buttocks, and discovered that these were no ordinary leather pants. These were assless chaps.

- Continued in Chapter 2

A/N. Yeah, this was horrible. I apologize to the world. R&R please?


	2. Feeling Ayame

The other man's skin was warm and smooth beneath the doctor's gloved hands. The cinnamon smell of the candles seemed to disappear as Hatori breathed in Ayame's intoxicating scent. Aaya began to remove Hatori's apron, and continued to slowly unbutton his shirt. He tossed the shirt aside and began to kiss down the finely toned chest in front of him. When the belt was reached by Ayame's lips, and flickering tounge, he unbuckled it slowly.

"I want to see you in something a little more… Slimming, Hatori-san," Ayame purred into Hatori's ear as he pulled a tiny skirt out of absolutely nowhere. Hatori stepped out of his pants with no aid, as they were becoming quite unbearably tight. The snake was taken aback by the sight of the man's suddenly exposed length. Aaya hadn't known that Hatori preferred commando while he washed the dishes.

Hatori slipped the skirt on, and Ayame squeaked with delight when he saw the skirt barely grazed his legs at the front. It was being held away from the body by Aaya's favourite part of Hatori.

The doctor began to remove his latex gloves, until he was stopped."No, leave them on, I like the way they feel," Ayame requested, as he began to remove his assless chaps. He plunked his bare ass down on the counter beside the sink. He noticed that it was still filling up, but he didn't car, as the chaps had been tight… He could feel the outline of the pants on each of his cheeks.

Hatori took Ayame's rock hard member in his hands and began to work it. Aaya gripped the edge of the counter with both hands, and began to sing at the top of his lungs.

"Nothing's gonna harm you dear, not while I'm around!"

The doctor continued to fiddle with Ayame's cock, and chimed in with his own tune.

"I feeeel you, Ayame! And one day, I'll steal you…"

"You already have me, dear. No need for theft." The snake gasped as he neared climax. Ayame hadn't been touched in a very long time.

Just at that moment, the head of the Sohma family ghosted into the room. He seemed to be sleepwalking, but he was singing none the less.

"There's only us, only tonight. We must let go to know what's right…" Akito continued to sing as he put his bedroom TV's remote control into the refrigerator.

Hatori seemed not to care, and continued wanking off Ayame. "That's totally the wrong fandom, Akito," He pointed out.

Akkii's eyes snapped open. His jaw dropped, as Ayame came into Hatori's gloved hands. With a loud "FWOOOOSH" noise, Akito spontaneously combusted into flames.

A/N – I think I pulled a muscle writing this.


End file.
